Who Is That Man?
by redcherry11
Summary: Harry and Draco are now 26 and a lot has changed since the war against Voldemort ended. The most important thing - Harry does not remember a single thing about Draco. AngstyRomanceDrama R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you recognize does NOT belong to me! It belongs to the one and the only JKRowling. I am not making any money off of this. Umm.. yup! R&R PEOPLE!

Who is that man? Who is that man who seems to pop up everywhere? At the gym, in the coffee shop, at the hospital where I work, and even in my dreams. He seems very familiar, like I knew him at one point, and we had a strong sort of relationship. Whether that relationship was romantic or simply platonic, I will never know. Of course, there is no way that I once knew this man for I never forget. And for me to forget a man or any person for that matter seems impossible. Therefore I never knew that man.

Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and I am 26 years old. My past is something that I wish to forget so that I can move on, but as I said, I never forget. I remember the long torturous weeks of being locked in a cupboard under the stairs with minimal food. I remember finally feeling free as I was told that I was a wizard and that I was to start school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember meeting my two best friends whom both died for me close to 9 years ago. The entire story behind that is the main cause for my depression and why I live amongst muggles instead of the wizards and witches I fought for. The war against Voldemort, the monster who killed innocent muggles, wizards, and witches, my parents, and my best friends, was the turning point in my life. Of course, a few years before that I started to change. I started to realize that I couldn't lose. I couldn't be the cause for millions of innocent deaths. So I trained. I trained hard for a war that in all technicality I should have lost. Anyway, enough of my moping. I won, didn't I? The war, yes, but what about the lives I lost to obtain the victory? What about the extraordinary lives of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger? Both had so much more to give to the world than I. I should have died in their place. I guess that's just it… I should have died. But I didn't.

I work at a hospital just a couple of blocks from my flat. After the war, I was accepted into medical school. I never even remember applying for the school; I had also never gone to normal college. I assume it was Dumbledore, who in his last minutes must have pulled all of the strings together. And now here I am, an ER doctor. As crazy as it sounds, I'm only a part-time doctor. Apparently there are quite a few doctors in this area so they spilt up the hours and we all work part-time. This suits me just fine. I dread going to work everyday. Working in the ER reminds me of the horrifying things I witnessed during the war. All the pain, blood, and bodies. After my shift at the hospital, I usually walk back to my flat and do nothing. Literally. I just sit until it's time to go to sleep, and once I wake up I go through the same schedule. Maybe once a month, I'll go out with a few buddies of mine and party myself into a stupor. I should be scared every time I wake up after a night of partying and don't feel a thing. There is no hang over, no memory, and no evidence of my actions of the previous night.

Most would tell me that I need to get help. But I don't need it. My depression and way I go about life don't disrupt my job or my dealings with patients; therefore I am not in need of help. I should be able to live my life the way I want to. I've been living it this way for 4 or 5 years now. If I get to the point where I do need help, I'll get it.

Lately, I've seen this man hanging around the places I'm at. He has silver-blonde hair, pale gray eyes, slight build, and appears to be very toned—he's extremely handsome if I do say so myself. Oh, that's another thing, I realized in my 6th year at Hogwarts that I was gay. Almost the entire wizarding world hates gay men and women, which is another reason I'm happy to be living amongst muggles where they've at least started to accept gays. Anyway, this man, he seems familiar to me. Like someone from my past that I ran from. But I remember, and for the most part still talk to once a year, my friends that survived. There aren't many but there are a few, and this man is not one of them. I've tried to think back to other blonde haired males from Hogwarts who would be here, and what seems like stalking me. I look back into my old annuals and the only person who fits the profile's picture glares up at me. I don't remember this boy. Malfoy, Draco. Could this be my mysterious stalker? If he is, why is his picture looking at me with hate and disgust when the real person has been following me around, seemingly interested in what I'm doing.

I now sit on my couch. I had stopped by Carlos' Coffee Shoppe before I came home (Carlos happens to be one of my gay buddies and he gives me free coffee). As always "Draco" was there. I've taken to calling him Draco as he does fit the profile of my old classmate perfectly. Although… I wonder why I don't remember Draco. If my stalker really is this boy from my past, which means that he survived the war, and that means that I should remember him. But I don't.

The next thing I knew I heard a knock on my door. You're probably thinking that that's normal, but I never get visitors. Not even my super attendant dares knock on my doorhe always calls first. Whenever my friends come over, they stay in their car outside and call my house from their cell phones. I mosey my way over to my door and look through the peephole. Standing on the other side of my door, was none other than the man who decided to implant himself in my daily routine. I open the door with caution, as I have absolutely no idea who this man is.

"Hello, who are you?" I say.

"Don't you remember me Potter?" The man snarls, just like the picture of the boy did in my annual. It must be him – Draco Malfoy.

"Erm… no." It's not really lying if I'm not _sure_ thatit is Mr. Malfoy.

"It's Draco. Draco Malfoy." I'm still not sure what to think. How could I just simply forget this beastly specimen of a man? Sure I cut myself off from the world and everyone around me, but I still check out guys and try to take a stab at getting to know them.

"…"

"Oh Harry… come on…"

"I don't remember you. I've seen you following me around and you seem familiar but I don't remember you. I looked through my old annuals and I did find you, but I don't have any memories of you." After I was finished, Draco looked as though he was heart broken.

"What are you talking about? How could you NOT remember? How could you simply… forget?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry… will you please leave now?" I felt bad about hurting this man, which I was clearly doing as evident on his face. But I couldn't let him disrupt my sad excuse of a life because it works for me.

The man choked on his words. If I looked closely enough I would have seen that he had tears in his eyes. "Are.." more welling of tears "are you sure that you don't remember me?" Draco was now biting his lip. I couldn't help but notice how vulnerable that plus the tears made the beautiful man look.

"I'm positive… were we friends?" This seemed to stir even more emotion from Draco. It didn't make any sense to me…

Draco was still biting his lip; he looked as though he was deciding what to say. After a few minutes, Draco finally responded, "Yeah Harry. We were friends." I could tell that there was more to the story that Draco wasn't telling me.

"Would you like to come in?" I gestured Draco inside.

Draco hesitantly stepped through the threshold and said, "…Sure." He sure was a looker. He looked like he came form a rich upbringing, with tasteful clothing and the way he presents himself. I decided that I would ask him about it later. Once they were more… settled?

"So… are some strange serial killer who's going to kill me when I fall asleep?"

"Uh… no… I fought side by side with you nine years ago… I'm pretty sure I won't kill you." This struck me totally off guard. We fought side by side against Voldemort? How could I not remember him?

"Draco… how come I don't remember?"

"I'm not sure Harry… I really don't know."

When Harry told me that he didn't remember me, I thought he was just joking with me. But then I looked into his eyes and they told me that he truthfully didn't know who I was. I couldn't believe it. How could he forget about me? How could forget about _us? _Sure I'm quite a few years late coming back to him. I told him after he killed Voldemort that I would find him soon, and now here I am nine years later. I didn't break my promise. But he… my love doesn't know who I am.

To say it hurt was an extreme understatement. It was literally tearing me up inside. I gave up everything for that man. Everything… all because he said he loved me and I said that I would do anything for him. Where did that go? I know I still love him. Watching him over the past month or so only reinforced that. I watched him everyday resentfully walk to the hospital… it seemed like he didn't want to go there anymore. More than that… it looked as though he didn't want to _live _anymore. That scared me more than anything I went through with my father, in school, or during the war. How could the boy—the man who saved us all. At some point in my life I would have resented him for it, but now, now I'm in awe with him for it. No… let me change that… I'm in love with him for it.

Harry used to be a boy who was full of smiles and pulled pranks like any other boy does. But at some point, he lost that part of him. It died, and I could see it in his eyes. I remember it perfectly because it was right after I told my father that I would never follow him and I would never give my life for Voldemort and his stupid cause. That was when I was banned from Malfoy Manor, my entire Gringott's account had been wiped clean, and all of my specially made boxers with "Malfoy" embroidered onto them started to read "Loner." I realized the extremity of what I had done and that Harry Potter was no longer a boy. At age 16 he was a grown man, with the weight of saving the entire world on his shoulders. Once I realized this, I took it into my own hands to bring life back into Harry. It started off with my innocently bumping into his everywhere and forcing his to just talk with me. Then we started to meet secretly, after hours in unused classrooms. We started to have feelings for each other, and we fell in love. We fought side by side against Voldemort, and I was there to comfort Harry when Ron and Hermione died in his arms. He kept mumbling "should have been me, it should have been me" and I watched him break. That war killed Harry, even though he still breaths nine years later. When he learned of how many died, he turned to me, silently crying and said, "Never leave me. Promise me you'll never leave me." I knew I shouldn't have made a promise like that, but I couldn't break his heart, I couldn't kill that last thread of hope he had. So I promised him that I would never leave him. …Two weeks later I had to leave.

I told him that there were just unfinished things that needed to get done at Malfoy Manor now that my father was dead and my mother had run off to some foreign country. I told him that I would be gone for a month at the most. Only a month later… I didn't come back. And another month after that I still didn't come back. I did return three months after I left only to find out that Harry had moved to the states and was going to medical school. I couldn't believe that I had broken two important promises to Harry. That's why I didn't go after him… I was scared. So I joined the Ministry of Magic as an auror.

I've been working there since then. About five months ago we received notification that one Harry Potter has been missing for four years. It was my new assignment to find Harry and bring him back home. But the Ministry had no way of finding him. There hadn't been any traces of his magic for years and no one reported seeing him for years. I had to find him. I had to find his and apologize for lying and hurting him. It took me 4 months to find him. But when I did find him, I found a broken man who didn't want to live any longer. So I watched him and learned his daily routine. It was extremely simple.

After watching him for so long, I decided to not waste any more time and make my presence known. I rehearsed exactly what I was going to say and practiced all of my answers to any heart-wrenching questions he was sure to ask. Imagine my surprise when Harry told me that he didn't know who I was. I knew I had messed up with him… but for him to forget **everything** that we had been through… it blew my mind away.

A/N: There is obviously more to come since there is no way I am going to leave it there for ya'll. But I want an abundance of reviews since I'm greedy like that! And rewards to all those good people who review! GET REVIEWING PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is pretty repetitive so I'm sorry… but I think that it's sort of necessary to fully understand the depth of Harry's hurt and memory loss. The disclaimer is in Chapter 1!

**Who Is That Man?**

**Chapter 2**

"Draco… how come I don't remember?"

"I'm not sure Harry… I really don't know."

"I don't understand how I could forget… I never forget you know. I remember the worst

moment of my life. When my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger died in my arms and no one was there to comfort me. Everyone was gone…" Harry trailed off as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. After he killed Voldemort Harry had gone to find Hermione and Ron. But it was too late, they were too badly hurt and wouldn't last very much longer. Harry went to be with them, and after they had passed, Harry wished that someone were there to comfort him. Of course I had been there for Harry throughout everything, I had never left Harry's side, not once. But of course Harry doesn't remember that. I can't even imagine being alone at a time like that.

I started crying as I thought of the horrible things that Harry _thought_ he suffered alone. It hurt you know? We were going to last forever and I'm the one who ruined everything. Well, there was only one thing that I could do. I had to regain Harry's trust and earn his love again… after we learn what happened to Harry and what caused him to forget everything about me of course. Gathering courage I whispered quietly and hesitantly, "I was there Harry. You weren't alone." At first I didn't think that Harry had heard me. But then Harry, with wide eyes, looked up at me.

"No. How is that possible? I remember that moment perfectly. It was horrifying. No one was there. Not a single soul. No one was there for me when I needed it most! How dare you lie to me!" Harry knew he shouldn't be getting angry, but having Ron and Mione take their last breathes in his arms was traumatizing. How dare this strange tell me differently?

With a little more conviction and confusion I exclaimed, "Harry, I was there. I was there for you. I was crying with you. I held you as you realized they were gone." By the time I was finished speaking I had my arms wrapped around Harry's body holding him tightly, comfortingly.

"I'm so lost." What am I supposed to say to that? "Will you… will you tell me the truth?" I could tell that Harry was hesitant because he had no idea if I was even telling the truth or not. I'm sure that if someone came to me while I was depressed and tired of life and told me that I had had someone who loved me by my side I wouldn't believed them either. Therefore I didn't blame Harry. But it was getting to be bloody infuriating having the man I love look at me like some stranger out to get him. I wanted to shout 'I love you Harry! That's all that matters' but I know that that wouldn't get me to the point where I want to be.

I realized that Harry must not remember anything at all… that means that he doesn't remember… All I wanted to do was curl up and cry from heartbreak. Harry doesn't remember us falling in love. He doesn't remember the struggles and trials we had to go through to finally be together. Trying my absolute hardest not to cry I said, "Listen Harry. I don't know what happened but I'll tell you everything. In a very small nut shell though. First year through fifth year we hated each other. Sixth year we fell in love." I started to cry. Our love wasn't as simple as 'we fell in love'. There was history and meaning behind our love. "I'll tell you the story later." Ouch. "We fought side by side against Voldemort, I was there for when you realized how many of your friends were gone. We were okay after that… broken… but we were okay. You… you…" Oh god. "You made me promise to never leave you. But I had to go away for a month. But I stayed three months and when I came back—you were gone. Off to the states, going to medical school. I didn't think you loved me anymore so I didn't come to find you. I was scared Harry. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Harry watched me as I cried. He has tears in his eyes and falling down his face but he didn't make any indication that he had heard a word I said. That was until, "I don't remember. I don't remember. Why can't I remember! There isn't a single thread of recognition of your story." That broke my heart more than any 'I hate you' or 'I don't love you anymore' could have. "I'm sorry Draco."

"No Harry… maybe it was a mistake to take this job and come here. I should go. Wait, maybe I should stick to formalities and my job. The Ministry wants you back. Everything has been fixed, Hogwarts opened to students again 3 years ago. Everything is back to normal. Only we don't have our savior of the world."

"I… I… I can't. I gave up on life a long time ago, especially that life. There's no way I can show my face again."

"But Harry, these people… they worship you for saving them."

"I didn't save everybody…" Harry mumbled low enough for only him to hear. Only I have been trained to read lips so I knew exactly what he said.

"Harry… please don't do this again."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped, anger and annoyance clearly shown in his eyes.

"After Ron and Hermione died all you did was say that you should have died and not them. But Harry, you didn't die. You're here. Do you think that Ron and Hermione would have wanted you to give up on life? I know for a fact that they wouldn't have, and if they could see you now, they would be very disappointed!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THEM!"

"Yes I did Harry…"

Again, I got no response from Harry until… "…oh god…" I watched as the broken man next to me finally broke into a million pieces. It clenched my heart to see my love breaking. I tried to comfort him but he kept shoving me away. I decided it was best if I went to my hotel room for now and leave Harry alone. Maybe it would even be best if I never returned. Who knew?

"I guess I'll just go soon, I'll be back soon." I doubt Harry even heard what I said. So I left Harry's flat and ran back to the hotel. You couldn't even begin to imagine how much it hurt to leave Harry's side again. But I knew that I had to. For both me and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I'll just go soon, I'll be back soon." I doubt Harry even heard what I said. So I left Harry's flat and ran back to the hotel. You couldn't even begin to imagine how much it hurt to leave Harry's side again. But I knew that I had to. For both Harry and me.

**Who Is That Man?**

**Chapter 3**

After Draco walked out of my door I began to cry even harder than I already was. The man could have possessed the answers that I've been searching for nine years for. But no I had to go and push him away. If what he said was true, how the hell did I forget about everything? How the hell could I have just forgotten about him? My mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around that concept. I never forget. Something must have happened to me. Something or someone must have done something to me to make me forget about him. I began to get angry, really angry. Usually when I get angry or extremely depressed I go and take a razor to my wrists but this time I started to throw things. I threw everything that I could get my hands on, whether it was replaceable or not, was not something that crossed me mind. After awhile I started to shake. I felt like I was going to explode. Maybe if I exploded everything would be so much better. Maybe I'd feel lighter and not feel like I'm living in hell. Shit, maybe that really is what's going on. Maybe there are people out there who run my life and make it so horrible that I am forced to kill myself… they'd probably laugh the entire time. Maybe that's why I can't remember Draco… maybe they erased all of my memory of him. Even better, maybe it's time to take the pills the other doctors at the hospital gave me. I think I have about fifty different kinds, each from a different doctor who was "worried" about me. Pfft, I can take care of myself. I walked to the medicine cabinet and took out all of the bottles of pills, and tried to figure out which one I should take. I know each of the different kinds, the warnings of each, how much to take and how little to take, everything that a good doctor did, only my brain couldn't think past 'take them all.' So I did. The last think I remember seeing before passing out was the memory of Draco's beautiful eyes looking so hurt and betrayed, with traces of tears in their silvery depths and the with the thought of 'ouch my stomach hurts like a bitch.'

I'm not sure how I ended up in the hospital. I don't know who would care enough to come and find me in my home and then even bother to take me to the hospital. It's obvious that I want to die, so why didn't they just leave me there to do just that. No, now I have to lay here unmoving in the stupid itchy hospital cloths with the lifeless walls closing in on me. My mouth tastes like charcoal; at least I assume that it's the taste of charcoal, because I'm sure that's what they used to empty my stomach of all the toxins. It was after I realized that my foot itched, I heard a sound next to me. As I hadn't opened my eyes yet, I had no idea that there was someone next to me. I tried to open my eyes to see who my visitor was, but as soon as the very first thread of light touched my eyes, I groaned in pain and immediately shut them again.

"Harry…" my visitor was lightly patting me arm. "Harry… are you awake?"

"Nert wodar," I tried to speak but obviously I had failed miserably for when the man spoke again he was asking to repeat myself. "Need water," I managed to croak out.

"Sure, of course! Anything!" As the man when to fetch me my needed water I recognized whom the man was. It was Draco! My mysterious old friend and boyfriend whom I have no memories of. Why was he here? Why was he by my side even after I yelled and hurt him? If I were him, I wouldn't have been long gone my done. Before I could continue with these thoughts, I felt a colossal pain in my stomach, and continued to throw up a think black fluid. I knew it was charcoal.

"It's ok Harry, the quicker you get it all out the quicker you can leave."

"Yeah… sure, but first they'll send me to a psychiatrist, and probably send me to an institution for a couple of weeks where I have to write down my feelings in a special journal and spend the days doing the same exact thing." By the time I was done speaking, I felt light headed and weak. And very dizzy. Most of the poison was out of my system by now, and the charcoal shouldn't have hurt me to badly so I did not know what was wrong with me. I think it was the feeling of finally giving up. The feeling of finally realizing that I had no point to live. None at all… most of the friends I have are too absorbed in themselves or each other to even notice the kinds of things that I go through. And it's not like I have patients who really know and would be lost without their Dr. Potter. No… I felt weak and useless.

"Harry? Harry, you alright?" Draco exclaimed with worry.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I smiled up at Draco maniacally. This reaction caused Draco's worry, clearly written on his face, to grow. He must think I've gone loony… perhaps I have. Who knows? And just as quickly as the maniac smiles appeared, it was gone, and so was I.

No, you idiot, I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a whole lot better than I did before I passed out. I still felt quite shaky, kind of like I was hit by a bus, but better. Opening my eyes without feeling like a vampire was a treat as well, and to make things, well, worse or better depending on how you look at it, Draco Malfoy was still by my side. Sweet, yes, annoying, yes. It's like he thinks I need to me watched over. It's not like I'm going to go on some big hunt for pills in the hospital and OD again. Ha, like I would do that where I work! Oh god… I definitely just lost my job. Lovely, another reason why I should die. Right at that moment, a doctor whom I didn't recognize walked in with a very stern expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter, I have quite a bit of bad news and a bit of good news. Sorry it's not the other way around but you've definitely dug yourself in deep this time. So which would you like to hear first?"

"…doesn't matter," I mumbled. Draco punched me in the arm, probably for being disrespectful towards the doctor who saved my life. "Sorry… I want to hear the bad news first." I glared up at Draco.

"Very well, first of all, you can't leave her right away. Second, you have two spend at least two weeks in a rehabitation institution." At Harry's audible groan the doctor gave one of those unamused glares and continued, "And last of the bad news… I talked to the board, I'm sure you know what board I'm talking about, and they have ruled to evoke your medical license for a minimal two years after which you will be monitored. After careful watch, your future as a doctor will be discussed and voted on. Depending on the results of that you may lose your license forever along with your privileges as a doctor." Shit. "Ready for the good news?"

"Oh please do kind doctor sir of mine." It took all of my self-control to not roll my eyes. Things like overdosing are very serious but jeez do they really have to lay it on thick? …yes, I knew it was coming and new the consequences… you know what, never mind.

"You're stomach is empty of all toxins. That is all. Your psychiatrist will be here to see you soon. Hold tight." With that the doctor left the room, looking back as he exited through the doorway and winked at me. Stupid doctors.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're stomach is empty of all toxins. That is all. Your psychiatrist will be here to see you soon. Hold tight." With that the doctor left the room, looking back as he exited through the doorway and winked at me. Stupid doctors.

**Who Is That Man?**

**Chapter 4**

_I am here at Tuckers for overdosing, cutting, and depression. The reason for my cutting is because is that it is a release from stress, anxiety, and the weight of sadness on my heart. I was remembering the pain of everything that has happened to me in this lifetime and I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. I simply wanted to give up. I took a bunch of pills that were prescribed to me for various reasons…_

"fuck this." I mutter shutting the journal they assigned to me and tossing my pencil aside. I didn't feel like writing about my problems. Everyday, It's the same thing. Wake up at 8:00, eat breakfast, have group therapy, which the only thing you do is say your name, age, and why you're here, then there's more group therapy. After that it's lunch, with only disgusting hospital food (they didn't even allow me to eat the good real food that the workers at the place get to eat, even though I am a doctor, pfft…), but you'd be surprised what you'll eat if starved long enough. Then we have gym, then room time where we do the writing assignments given to us. Then we go to art. Oh the joy. Then there's more of the name, age, and why you're here shit. Then we eat dinner. Then guess what? More room time. I'm just overwhelmed with glee. And that's where I am right now. Then there's free time and visiting hours. Then off to bed. It was my second day, and it was already monotonous.

They keep the door to the outside locked like we're lunatics ready to attack. Most people are in here for either suicidal crap, self mutilation, or anger management. No one is really off their knockers except for the schizophrenic girl who believes she has a roommate named Curls and thinks she's married to Daniel Radcliffe, some muggle actor who thinks he's the king of the world when he lands a big role. Can you imagine being schizophrenic. You'd never be able to tell who's real and who's fake. It makes me think, maybe I'm schizo. Perhaps everything that happened to me didn't really happen to me and I've really just a real-life walking crazy. Perhaps I'm imagining my roommate who is currently snoring. Talk about nasal congestion. But if I was schizo, I'd think I'd know by now from people telling me things I see aren't real. Maybe Draco's not real, because what are the odds someone knocking on your door and telling you of a past that you don't remember? Lastely all of the good for nothing doctors have been asking me to write about my life and why I think I harm myself to forget about the pain.

Hmm… you know, this really is a tough question as apparently I've lost my memory of something, or should I write someone, that made my life worth living. How I just forgot of this person I am not sure. I didn't even know I had forgotten about him until the other day. I still have no true memories of him, except for the ones that come from the past couple of days. You see it started off when I was walking home from work one day, I happen to look across the street and I was almost blinded! I could not for the life of me figure out what had caused the glare until I saw the most handsome face I had ever seen look up, and I realized that it had been the man's hair. The hair was silvery-blonde and it was long on the man. Usually I don't like long hair on males but for some reason this fit. The hair was unnaturally perfect and made the already striking face that much more beautiful.

I started to see the man everywhere, and somehow he looked familiar to me. One day after a long tortuous day of work, he came to my door. I think that this is why I hurt myself that day. I think I almost killed myself because I believe him. I really believe him. If you, the doctor, read this, you won't know what he was right about but I'm not going to tell you. It wasn't rude or anything to make me want to kill myself he just… said some things that depressed me to say the least.

I'm sick of talking about this. Goodnight.

You know, for being a doctor, I really honestly despise them. They think they know everything like what's wrong with you and the exact cure for it. Yeah right! Actually no… I don't despise doctors… I just loathe the way the act like they have all the answers. I love having the ability and the power to help people, but when people try to help me, I just want to shoot them! …

_What are you doing here Malfoy? It's obvious that he doesn't want to see your face. You're the one who drove him to this point anyway, you don't deserve to be here. Turn around and leave right now. _I finally got my brain to stop trying to dissuade me from visiting Harry. I knew I was guilty for leaving Harry so distraught, I should have known that he would do something rash. He had always been a rash little bugger, ever since the very first time I saw him. But that's also one of the things that I love about him, and I can't leave him in a place like this alone. So trying to gather courage and failing miserably I knocked on Harry's door. All I heard coming from the other side of the door was a soft grunt and took that as a sign that I was permitted inside. Walking inside, I couldn't believe how positively sterile the room looked. If it were me who had to stay in this same room for two weeks, I'm pretty sure I'd go mad.

Harry looked up at me with a frown on his face, but when he realized that it was me it perked up a little bit. He must have thought that I was another doctor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh… what do you think I'm doing here?"

"Did you overdose?"

"No… I'm here to see you Harry."

"Pfft, I'm fine! Really!"

"I see. Well if your fine then I guess I'll just leave. But I wanted to tell you that I found an old album from… well, when we were together. Maybe you could look at them and see if anything comes to mind. But we'll have to wait until you get out of here. The stupid fat lady at the entrance wouldn't let me bring it in."

"You're honestly sticking around for awhile?"

"…yes."

"I thought you would have been gone a long time ago." Harry looked at me as if I was another person who had betrayed him and made his life a piece of shit. Well… I guess I did. I was the one who left him and never even tried to get a hold of him. I started to bite my lip. I guess it was a nervous habit of mine.

"No… I'm still here and will be for at least a little bit more."

"Okay well I've only got a couple more days here and then we can sit down and look through the album okie dokie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Stan."

A/N: R&R PEOPLE! I'll give you some cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Pre A/N : Alright guys, this update has been highly anticipated and I feel as though I've let down. The chapter is a mini flashback and only about 500 words in its entirety but I feel as though it's needed. So my apologies for one, making you devoted readers wait literal months for 500 words and two, for it only being 500 words. But not to fret the next chapter is already in the making and past the measly 500 words mark! YAY! So please, don't hurt me, and please please please review!

**Who Is That Man? _Flashback_**

**Chapter 5**

_Harry and his best friends were walking out of the Great Hall, talking animatedly about the upcoming Quidditch season. Well, Harry and Ron were, but Hermione kept sending them her typical 'Schoolwork before Quidditch' look. The Golden Trio was just about to step onto the moving staircase to go up to Gryffindor tower when an angry voice announced a presence behind them._

"_Potter." That voice could only belong to one Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince, and king of anything venom._

"_What is it this time Malfoy?" Harry turned around to glare at the annoying prat who had been ruining his life from day one._

"_What makes you believe that you can go snooping around the Quidditch field when the Slytherins are practicing?" Draco's accusing voice sounded throughout the empty corridor._

"_Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me."_

"_Kidding you?" Draco's voice was getting angrier and angrier, "Kidding you? Why the fuck would I be 'kidding you'?"_

"_I don't know if you've noticed Malfoy, but we haven't lost a season yet."_

"_HA! And what about last year?"_

"_Last year was a joke and you know it!"_

"_You only got what you deserved for attacking me! You're like a bloody hippogriff, gets all riled up just after a little playful teasing!"_

_Harry loved Buckbeak, he really did, but he did NOT like being compared to one. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT REALLY GETS ME RILED UP!"_

_Malfoy's trademark smirk was making itself known while saying, "But I bet I could figure it out."_

_Harry, taken aback, just looked around, hoping for any kind of distraction. **Is Malfoy coming on to me? Did he know that I was spying on him the other day? …He couldn't… **Malfoy was just watching Harry getting more and more uncomfortable and was just about to ask if he needed to excuse himself when Ron decided he better interject._

"_What are you on about ferret? First coming here, practically seething, asking Harry why he was 'spying' on your stupid team when he obviously wasn't. And now you're… you're…" Ron couldn't bring himself to say 'coming onto him!'_

"_I'm what Impoverished-Weasel?" Draco's smooth, finally calmed down, voice sounded out of place in the tension filled vicinity. At Ron's lack of response, Draco continued, "That's what I thought. Now Potter. If I ever catch you snooping around the Quidditch pitch while my team is practicing, I will hold to my promise and find out what gets you riled up beyond playful teasing."_

Harry abruptly awoke from his dream and without hesitation began to wonder where the dream had come from. Perhaps it had been made up and his mind was making up stories about when he and Draco were in school, just as Draco has said. But hadn't Draco also said that they fell in love in school? His mind couldn't have made up all of the hostile anger swirling around the corridor all by itself.

No, perhaps the dream had been real. A memory. But why this memory?

Post A/N : What did you think? Remember the better the reviews the sooner the next chapter will be posted!

TEASERS:

Emotional rollercoaster (have to do with photo album? Maybe…)

Better descriptions of physical characteristics (as reviewers have requested)

Hmm… a surprise!


End file.
